A race gone wrong (One-off)
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: It's the yearly christmas race tournament and it's being held in Sugar Rush. All is going well till the final Race...


It was christmas day, so the Arcade was closed.

Vanellope had arranged a quick racing tournament in Sugar Rush, allowing anyone with a vehicle to participate.

The tournament would take place on the ice-cream covered mountains, with the finals being in the candy cane forest. Everyone was gathered at the starting line on the mountain... On track one of the mountain anyway.

"Ok my fellow racers! If I call out your name, you are in the first heat! Top four move onto the next round!" Vanellope calls out to the audience below, using a microphone to do so. "Taffyta, Candlehead, Yoshi, Mario, Sonic..." She yelled out names of 10 racers, one of them was herself, and Ralph.

"Oh gee, now I'm a bit nervous..." Ralph said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now don't worry if you aren't part of this game. We have hired Lakitu's to rescue you upon falling of the track... If that even happens!" Vanellope shouted reassuringly.

"Ready to eat my dust plumber?" Sonic said cockily into Mario's face before getting into his car. All the racers then proceeded to get in their vehicles and turn their engines on, starting to rev them up.

"Three... Two... One..." Sour bill mumbled and proceeded to sigh. "Go..." He said unenthusiastically as he waved the flag to signal the racers to zoom off. Most of them proceed to zoom off at high speeds with Candlehead getting left in the dust because she overloaded her engine, but she then proceeds to drive off in hopes to catch up.

First tight turn! The first five racers that pass through it make it safely to the other side. "WAH!" Ralph yells as he falls off the track. The other races pass the corner as he gets lifted to safety and drives off again.

"ICE CREAM AVALANCHE!" Vanellope yells, responding to the incoming boulders of Ice cream falling from the mountains. She makes her car spin in circles to avoid the incoming ice-cream boulders. Mario yells as one of the ice-cream boulders fall on stop of him. The Lakitu's slowly lift the ice cream boulder off of him and he proceeds to drive off.

Once the first racer makes it to the final stretch - in this case Vanellope - The Starting line flashed, signalling that it had changed into a finish line. Vanellope zooms across the finish line then slams on the breaks. The she stands up on one leg and bounces. "THE WINNER!" She shouts, talking about herself. She then looks at the final stretch, waiting for her fellow racers to cross. First she sees is Sonic, being followed closely by Mario. They pass the finish line and hit the breaks. "Told you that I'd beat ya!" Sonic says to Mario, sounding full of himself.

Vanellope awaits the fourth racer, hoping for it to be Ralph.

Eventually, after 10 seconds of waiting Taffyta makes her way onto the final stretch. Once she passes the finish line and slams on the breaks while turning, covering Sonic in the ice-cream-like snow. "So." She says, putting a lollipop in her mouth. "Do you call out the next heat now or wait for the others to finish?" She says with a stubborn attitude.

Ralph comes in last, going very slowly. Vanellope walk over to him. "Ralph? What happened? Why are you dead last?" She asks, sounding concerned. "Not really good with corners or boulders kid. Sorry." He says, scratching the back of his head. Vanellope smiles a bit. "At least you had fun, right?" She says, twisting her leg cutely. "Yea, I did." He chuckles. "Now, you keep having fun out there, ok?" He says as he ruffles her hair. "Ok Ralph!" She responds, smiling. She proceeds to call out the names for every heat, all remaining 6 of them.

So, 70 racers become 28 racers and 42 spectators.

"Alright, we are onto the second round of the tournaments, first two move on!" She says, using the microphone again to everyone can hear her. "People out of the safe please stay in the bleaches. The four in the first heat are Me, Luigi, Shadow and the Excite bike racer!" She announces. Proceeding to get in her car and drive it into position.

"Three, Two..." Sour bill sighs. "One... Go..." We haves the flag weakly. He seems to me getting tired and bored of this. "GO KID!" Ralph yells while watching the big screen.

"What's the obstacle for this track again?" Vanellope says to herself out loud as she approaches a big patch of ice -with ice physics-, with holes filled with slushies and huge ice cubes that slid everywhere. Vanellope proceeded to slow down to weave through the ice cubes without getting hit. Once she passed the ice cubes, she pushed down on the acceleration pedal to get back up to speed. The excite bike was doing wheelies and was hopping on the back wheel to try and not have the ice physics affect him. Unfortunetly, Luigi rammed into him at full speed, sending him flying. Lakitu's rescued him so he wouldn't die. Shadow passed him as he was put back on the track.

The final stretch on the second track was nearing for Vanellope. She took her last turn then zoomed at full speed towards the finish line. She slammed on the breaks as soon as her wheels touched the finish line. "Yea!" She said excitedly. She was so excited that she flipped out of her car and started jumping. This caused to to glitch a bit. Ralph ran over to her and grabbed her. "Don't get too excited kid, don't want that glitching to go out of control." He says to her. "Sorry Ralph." She replies with an innocent smile on her face. Ralph put her back down and Luigi crossed the finish line, closely followed by Shadow who had a frown on his face. Then followed by the excite bike. "It's ok you two, maybe next year." Vanellope says to them with a warm voice.

After 6 more races, 28 racers become 14.

"Ok, third round. This one will have five heats, four having 3 racers, the first one will have a 1v1." She announces. "The 1v1 race is me against Captain Falcon." She finishes. She drives her car to the starting position in front of the starting line and revs up her engine. Sour bill just sighs and waves the flag this time, the two go speeding off. This track has many tight turns and a huge jump. It also has a cave with falling, frozen ice cream cones. Vanellope drifts through the tight corners with ease an gets ready for the boosters. She quickly looks behind her to check for CF, she doesn't see him and she turn her head around to feel the wind in her face. After she lands, she entered the cave. She changes gears to zoom through the cave to avoid the falling cones. She looks back as she exits the cave to see CF get hit by one. "Oooooh, that's gonna leave a mark..." She says to herself.

Yet again, she has reached the final stretch first and crosses the finish line. She slams on the breaks again, but she proceeds to reverse and park her car on some sort of platform then jumps out of it and proceeds to sit in the bleaches next to Ralph. "I wouldn't stand a chance against you kid." He chuckles. "Well, I do practise on these tracks when I can..." She says quietly.

After the next 4 heats, 14 have become 5.

All the veichles get lifted down to the final track located in the candy cane forrest and the five finalists are getting ready. Luigi is waving to everyone with a smile on his face, Sonic is cleaning the headlights of his car, Link was feeding his horse some carrots, everyone is still amazed that a horse got to the finals in race tracks designed for cars... And that ditto was still in his kart form. "Top 3 get prizes! Try your best for the top 3 guys!" Vanellope shouts before the race is about to start. Sour Bill waves the flag as a signal from them to go. All 5 of them zoomed off, leaving a ton of dust behind them, the crowd went wild as they then positioned their eyes up to the monitor.

Just about halfway into the final race, Luigi and Sonic's engines cut out, Links horse Epona became terrified so she had to halt and Ditto untransformed out of fear. Vanellope was in the cave which they had stopped in front of. The audience was chatting amongst themselves about what was going on.

Vanellope had slowed down. She eventually halted her car and stepped out, looking ver confused.

"There you are... **Glitch**..." An eerie voice said from the shadows of the cave. "HEY! I'm NOT a glitch!" Vanellope yelled with anger.

"That voice!" Sonic exclaimed. "It-a can't be..." Luigi continued, feeling scared.

Suddenly, Vanellope started glitching. "What the?!" She says, looking surprised and shocked while feeling scared. She feels a chill of a cold finger go up her spine, she can feel the finger glitch.

"TURBO!" Ralph yells, quickly getting in his Kart and zooming off to go save Vanellope.

"Silly girl, you think you managed to kill me?" Turbo asks her with an evil tone in his voice. "If not before, then I'll do it now..." She responds, but she struggles to say that since turbo has glitched his hand into her. "I'll do whatever it takes.. To end you..." She says sternly, with a death-stare look in her eyes.

The other races try to enter the cave to help her but there is some sort of barrier preventing them from entering, they start trying to break it.

Vanellope glitches away from turbo then runs up to him and punches him in the face, causing him to glitch like crazy. He then grabs her hands and clings onto them, forming a sort of hold. The two then start having a glitch battle.

After the glitching gets intense, sparks start flying. "WRAAAAA!" Vanellope yells as she looks like she summons a glitch wave to go from the bottom to the top of her body so it gets sent to Turbo. Once the wave hits Turbo, he gets sent flying and his coding starts to disappear as he flies. Once he slams into the wall of the cave, he is no more, and the barriers disappear as well.

"Ugh..." Vanellope moans, feeling dizzy and weak. She attempts to walk over to her car but she collapses and all she can hear is ringing. "KID!" Ralph yells to her, just before she blacks out. Ralph runs over to her and picks her up. Her glitching pattern is slow and flickery. "We gotta take her to a doctor or something!" Ralph says, feeling really concerned.

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone! Go home, the race is cancelled."<p>

"That's a shame. It was the final race too."

"But, who won?"

"NO ONE. Now go home. Also, the christmas race is in the hands of Mario Kart next year."

"Uh, do we have any christmas-themed tracks?"

"Aww, I wanted to win a trophy this year..."

"Neigh."

"Where's the exit?"

Says the crowd, as they proceed to exit the game.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Vanellope wakes up in her bed, located in the castle. She holds her head and looks at Ralph, her vision being slightly blurry. "What... Happe-" She asks, getting cut-off by Ralph hugging her. "I was so worried about you kid... Don't do anything like that again! Promise me!" Ralph says, almost in tears. Vanellope smiles and weakly hugs Ralph back. "I... Promise..." She replies quietly. "Good..." Ralph says, feeling relived and having a smile on his face, while Vanellope falls back to sleep in his hugging grasp.<p> 


End file.
